One Wish
by CelesianFaerie
Summary: She's had one wish this entire time, but will she be able to see through with it? All she wants is his happiness. (( Oneshot focusing after Kobato made her wish, written on practice and request from a special someone. Generally an in depth recap of the last two chapters of the manga.))


**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Kobato at all, all rights to the series direct back to CLAMP! Please do not sue~ you won't be able to get any money out of me._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Hello! Er... this is the first actual fanfiction I've written... in well, four years or so? I've roleplayed tons but I've noticed that oddly, roleplaying can kill one's ability to write too... however, since I really only roleplay with the closet of my friends anymore... I figured I could post a weird … one shot/drabble/whatever the heck this is. I requested for prompts on my facebook for stories and I said I could write Tsubasa or MAYBE Kobato~. I was suggested to try and attempt writing after Kobato had made her wish by oddly enough, my Fujimoto. ((I cosplay as Kobato too.)) So, after a bit of brainstorming and glancing over the last chapters of volume six once again... I came up with this sorta... weird thing. I apologize for grammar mistakes or continuity mayhems... it HAS been a long time since I sat down and wrote anything story like for a long time I ask for no flames if you please vxv;; and if there are grammar mistakes be polite about pointing them out if you need to~? I'll be refreshing myself on literature and grammar in the near future so please, oh please be patient! _

_Thank you. I hope you … enjoy ? I suppose ?_

- - x - - x - - x - - x - - x - -

The young female knew that changing her wish was a risk, she knew that she wouldn't receive her initial wish. Yet, she remembered those words from God, she remembered them well. She knew her wish had changed; seeing the look of longing on Sayaka-sensei's and Okiura's faces was all the confirmation she needed... and even more so, she was aware it would make Fujimoto happy. Her friends and the happiness of _him _was truly all that meant to her at the current moment.

She heard Ioryogi's fussing and she couldn't help but allow a smile to decorate her petite and dainty features as she glanced up at Ushagi. He seemed to be willing to take what she had of her bottle and she sighed in relief, after all this had been what she was desperately wanting for a while now and now she knew for sure. "How wonderful..." She could finally return all the kindness, love and adoration she'd received during her stay here. Her return to the human world, no matter how brief... it had been worth it. She was well aware she would die and oddly, she didn't mind; as long as she could heal the hearts and grant the happiness of the ones she loved most... she was fine with it.

"_**You want your feelings to end there?! Without having said a word to him!?" **_

The words that her dear friend and companion had shouted out to her did make her heart ache, just a fraction. Yet, deep down inside of her she was well ware that she was alright with this; all of it. "That's alright with me. If my wish can bring a smile to Fujimoto-san's face... then I am fine with it." She answered in a gentle voice, her eyes fluttering shut as she clenched at her chest. Yes, there was that pain... that she would never be able to remotely have a chance with the one she'd grown closest to but even with the heartache she wanted him to smile.

Hearing the jingling of Ushagi's flower, she felt the wish begin to come forth and be granted; the cool air swooshing all around her had never felt so warm before. She knew Ioryogi was angry at her, she was perfectly aware. Yet as the konpeito exited her bottle and glowed around her, she'd never felt more relieved. Slowly, she looked up and held the empty bottle against her chest, thanking her dear friend.

"Thank you so much for working so hard for my sake! Iorogi-san!" She thanked with a happy tone in her voice. Yet hearing the other's reply, she couldn't help but giggle and smile in an apologetic fashion. That was when she turned her face and looked at the one she had truly fallen for. "I love you...farewell." She whispered softly, eyes softening before she felt herself be swept away once more.

- - x - - x - - x - - x - - x - -

Sixteen years ago, she'd spoken those words; not fully understanding, not fully realizing just how much fate was going to play into her tale. Yes, her body that had laid in a balance of life and death had passed away but she'd been reborn once again. Perhaps it was a hard way to regain her health and her life back from her sickened form... but she'd been well aware of the wait and consequences. Of course, it had taken a little while before her body could once again be reborn into a perfectly young, strong and healthy form... but she'd managed to speed along the process from her hope and determination.

She'd never forgotten, even as a child she'd managed to hold some memories of her previous life here in this quaint and comfortable seeming town. Ever since she'd been a little baby... she'd felt someone was watching over her; like a guardian angel or spirit. Why, she never really knew until she had spotted Ioryogi in that toy shop thirteen years ago. Insantly she'd recognized her blue puppy friend. Her memories slowly returning as she aged older and older.

All of those memories were in fact happy and even some were a little sad... yet there was one memory that continued to weigh down inside her chest like no other had. She'd remembered that lovely organ music, those cheerful young children's faces, the kind face of the teacher and even more so the stern but caring face of the one she'd given her wish for those years ago. As the years passed one by one, the face of the one she'd grown to love became clearer and clearer. Sage green eyes, a soft shade of auburn hair, his glasses and his usual irritable expression were painted as if it were only the day before she'd seen him at Yomogi.

Of course, with those cheerful memories also came the stinging truth that sixteen years had passed; while she had grown younger, the one she loved had grown older and more than likely had married. Besides, he had no memories of her, none of them did. Yet, despite all of this weighing knowledge … she was still so happy to know she'd been able to grant their wishes and happiness to them.

_Ding, dong, ding dong..._

The sound of the school bell ringing brought the daydreaming female out of her thoughts. Golden toned eyes widening as she looked left and right at her fellow classmates scooting back out of their chairs and idly chatting with one another about the day's assignments and their weekend's plans. Oh yes... it was Friday wasn't it? She'd nearly forgotten. Slowly scooting her own chair back she picked up her papers and tapped them lightly on the smooth desk in front of her before tucking them away into her school bag.

"Ioryogi-san..." She spoke softly, seemingly to 'herself' after all of her classmates had exited the classroom, her gaze turning towards the window and watching the falling of blossoms from the blooming spring trees. A slight ruffling was heard from her bags before the familiar blue plush had poked it's way out. "Hmm?" He echoed, seeming to question what the girl's inquiry was.

She took a deep breath before letting a cheerful smile flutter onto her face. "I... think it's time we visited the kindergarten again. It's been sixteen years... and even though it'll be painful to do so, I think I want to see it. I want to make sure my wish was granted. I want to see it with my own eyes." She said quietly, more or less seeming to comfort or give permission to herself more than to ask the toy's opinion of the matter.

"Well, if you are ready for it, I'm not stoppin' ya." It muttered, leaning on it's arm and seeming to be well aware that the female's mind had already been set. After all, this was Dobato they were talking about.

Kobato's eyes widened in surprise and even a bit of joy as she heard the approval from her dear friend. A new light seeming to cast from her eyes and it wasn't even the reflection of the late afternoon sun that had caused such a radiant gleam. "Thank you Ioryogi-san!" Bringing her back to her chest she hugged the gruff but kind dog to her chest. "Thank you." She responded once again before she scurried out of the room.

It was finally time to see it for her own eyes.

- - x - - x - - x - - x - - x - -

The loud but eager footsteps from the school girl's shoes could be heard for miles away. Her excitement, hope and nerves leading her all the way on the familiar path; considering, her school was only a block or two east of where she'd used to live in the apartments. She'd on occasion stopped by to look and see if she'd seen Chitose or her girls … but generally she'd come far too early or too late. Yet, as she hurried along today, she didn't even stop to take notice; even if her heart was curious about everyone's lives now, she sincerely only had one goal in mind and that was to catch a glimpse of the place she had grown to love and admire even if it had been years since she'd seen any glimpse of such a place.

Her heart clenched in her chest, her heart pounding and head spinning. She wasn't even aware that her cheeks were as rosy and as bright as her long flowing hair and she was sure she was giving Ioryogi motion sickness from how fast she really _was _walking. Yet, the young teenager was far from swayed form her goal. She needed to see the familiar building even if it had been rebuilt it was still a sign that things had worked out... that God and Ushagi-san had truly granted her wish.

"Dobato! Slow down!" Groaned a muffled voice from her bag, causing the female to finally slow her step as she placed her feet back onto the block she'd traveled countless times in her previous life. Breathing heavily, she flushed before bending down and opening the bag for her friend to get some fresh air. "Ahh! I'm so sorry Ioyogi-san! I... I just really wanted to make sure I'd... not dreamed the entire thing. I know! It's silly, especially since you remember everything and things are so clear in my mind! … " She laughed in apology and half expected for the plush to burn her for her childish and rash actions. Yet, instead she felt a soft plush paw to her flushed cheek.

"Oi. Things will be fine; do you regret your decision all those years ago?"

"Well I... No..."

"Then you don't need to worry." Came Ioryogi's matter of fact tone.

Slowly, the female felt a wave of calm begin to wash over her. Gingerly raising back to her feet she nodded her head once more. "Yes... you're right." She answered as she moved along the last few meters and up to the front of the schoolyard. Coming to a halt, she looked up at the familiar sign and the familiar building; refurnished as it was. The bricks had been painted, the windows, doors and sign had all been updated... the playground even seemed to be in tip top condition. It truly did look good as new if not even better.

"... at last … I was able to make it …" She spoke softly, a look of relief smoothing out all redness from her face as she watched the building and listened to the distant sound of children's laughter from an open window. "I was finally able to make it back here!"

"And it only took you sixteen years, huh?" The plush asked, smug and popping out of her briefcase-bag once again. Despite how hard he came down on the female in her past life or even in this life he really was proud of her for her wish, her decisions and her determination to make the people's wishes come true and in turn even her own wish come true. She'd proven herself in multiple fashions despite her clueless nature and her clumsy acts. She truly was one of a kind whether she or anyone else saw it; he knew for a fact she was one of the purest humans he'd ever come across.

"Regardless of how long it took for me to get here... I am finally here." She said, smiling genuinely and glancing down at her bag. "It is all thanks to the efforts of Suishou-san and Ioryogi-san." She thanked her guardian. She knew without their help, she'd have never even remotely made it this far... she probably would have died those sixteen years ago and would have never been able to create such heartwarming memories that had steered her longing and hope and wishes this far and to this solid of a destination.

"The time I spent in this town sixteen years ago was very short...but, I truly treasure every moment of it." She spoke, smiling and touching her chest, her heart skipping happily in her chest from the flow of memories and thoughts that twisted and turned in her mind. She'd never met any kinder of people than the ones she'd spent that short amount of time with; the children's hearts and spirits being able to lift her own and show her just how much life could really mean to someone.

And of course, there was other memories, loving and painful all at the same time.

_I wonder... how is he doing now? Is he happy just like Sayaka and Okiura-san are? I hope that Ushagi-san took his wish into consideration too.._

Returning to the topic at hand, the female hugged the schoolbag close to her chest once again and giggled. "Aha! But you've been watching over me ever since I was born again in this world, ne? I'd always felt like someone kind had been watching over me! Not may parents... but someone else, special and kind..." Perhaps that was part of the reason the female could stand on her own two feet in front of this building now... she'd had the confidence and the belief of someone she'd known truly cared about her; after all, why else would Ioryogi be here right?

"Hmph!" Came the gruff and flustered reply from the little blue canine. "You're not as bad as last time, but you are a far cry from 'hearty!'" He barked out, referring to her weak immune system, her klutzy nature and her general fragile state.

Pausing though, she turned her gaze once more on the school building and took in a deep breath, somehow knowing they were all alright, knowing they were happy. Her wish had been granted. "But... you know, I'm a live now and just thinking really about what the future holds for me, it makes me really happy!" She responded, knowing that she couldn't go back to those memorable times or be with the people she had been with in that sense of the time then... but she knew she could make new memories, she could cherish the old ones and she could still hold a happy life and love from afar.

"Everyone's happy now, their wishes were granted... they're all where they need to be. I'm truly so happy for them." She continued on, ignoring a soft wind that tickled strands of her hair against her pallor face. "I was able to give back to them... and that's all I wanted as soon as I came to that realization." Her gaze softened and she clutched just a fraction tighter at her bag. Even if she was aware of these facts, it didn't necessarily make them any easier to take in.

"You know... the Okiuras here don't remember who you are... nor does Fujimoto... you see?" Reminded Ioryogi once more, feeling her tone drop just a fraction and the grip on the bag tighten against the female's chest just slightly.

Her breath hitched, just a little bit before she answered the statement with one of her own."I know..." She came to pause for a moment before smiling gently. "But my wish was 'to be able to go where my loved ones are' so you see, my wish will come true, even if Fujimoto-san has forgotten me." She answered, even if there was a sadness laced into her voice there was true honesty inside and the guardian couldn't help but want to comfort the female.

"Kobato..."

"NOW! Look! It seems the people of Yomogi kindergarten are looking for part time help! So I have to ace the interview they give me and get myself a job by helping them out!" She cried out in determination and a grin forming upon her face, knowing she'd probably just killed the blue dog in surprise and shock. Sometimes, despite her fragile state she could bring out an incredible sense of willpower and hyper attitude. "Kobato will give it her best shot!" She responded, about to run forward and ask for an application.

Well, she was _going _to run in before she flopped over oh-so-'gracefully'. Landing straight on her face, she sat up and rubbed her nose, ignoring the reprimanding lecture from Ioryogi who in turn had been squashed from the fall. "Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized quickly, trying to gain back her sense of direction and balance. However, she quickly went quiet when she heard another voice come into the picture. Cupping her hand over her mouth and making sure she hid whom she was talking to she looked over her shoulder at the words.

"Can I help you?"

Her amber gaze widened and her breath stopped in her throat as she looked over and realized just who had asked her such a question. It was a face she had not seen in over a decade yet those soft green eyes had not changed even if his hair style had changed and it was clear he'd matured... there was no doubt in her teenage mind who was standing before her.

Kiyokazu Fujimoto.

"Do you have some kind of business here with the kindergarten?" He questioned, looking between the building and the female he'd stumbled across. She found all words lost in her throat and she quickly came to her feet and gazed at the male, taking in his attire and his maturity. His light gray suit, the dark blue tie, his shortened hair. All of it spoke out of what he had truly had done with his life. She felt a bubbly warmth begin to spread inside of her chest... he'd done it! "So you made it! You're a lawyer now!"

"Eh?" He asked, blinking in confusion. This girl, whomever she was... was strange no doubt.

She shook her head quickly in response, realizing her mistake as she looked down. "Oh no. It's nothing!" She corrected herself before smiling in warm greeting. "My name is Kobato Hanato! I came here because I had learned that the people here were looking for a part-timer!" She explained to the elder male, whom as much as she wished otherwise, did not recognize her in the slightest.

"From your uniform... you're a high school student right?" He questioned, deciding he might as well continue conversation with the female for the lack of anything better to do and for simple courtesy.

"Yep! From the notice it said that the shift doesn't start till the late afternoon so I figured I could run over after school to help!"She responded, delighted that the other was actually speaking to her...though she had to admit it was strange for him to be so kind and polite about the matter instead of lecturing her like he might have at once upon a time.

"I... well, what I mean is I got a few errands to run and that was really all I was here for so you'll have to ask Sayaka-san the principal for the details on the job." He stated to the girl, before turning on his heel and beginning to head off in the opposite direction. After all, they were strangers who had run into one another on the street... there was no reason for the two of them to stay and converse any longer.

The female's breath however stopped and she reached out, not wanting him to leave... it'd been the first time she'd seen him in sixteen years. The main reason she was so determined to come back here... yet, as he walked farther away, her hand stopped in mid air, shaking for a moment or two before clenching to a fist. That's right... it had been her wish and the details of said wish were true... Fujimoto would never remember her. There was no reason for him to... she'd been reborn and he'd moved on in his life for these sixteen years.

"..." That didn't however stop the feeling of tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed down at the ground. It didn't hurt any less to know the facts of the situation, it was only information to solidify the things already known to her. Perhaps it had been not the wisest thing for her to come back this soon after all...?

A gleaming of light caught her attention though, her gaze quickly shifting up in surprise... a gasp escaping her lips as she realized just who the figure was. Ushagi-san!? What was he doing here? She wondered as Ioryogi questioned her thoughts for her out loud. After all,.. she was no longer in contract with God so why would the guardian spirit be back. Yet, the flower it was holding also held a bit of suspicion. The dropping of something glimmering and beautiful as crystal shards.

What... really was going on? She wanted to chase after the creature and ask, demand an answer but she was not the type to do that and she really didn't know if she wanted to know... after all, it wasn't her place to inquire anymore right?

"...You're late!"

Kobato's heart stopped in her chest and she reached out once again, her gaze quickly being torn from the spirit who was leaving and focusing on the male in front of her who had stopped dead in his tracks. "Eh?" She questioned, her heart beginning to pound in her chest after it had dropped. It... the other, he couldn't remember her right? Yet... that tone, and that voice were fooling her if that was the case... but, as he turned around, hope began to flutter once more.

"My precious person... has finally come back to me!" He stated, slowly turning and beginning to walk back towards the young female, who's hand was still held out in mid air, clearly confused but cheeks steadily turning redder by the second. Her eyes wide as saucers, her breath coming out in soft but shaky breaths... the other, did he...? His hand slowly clasped over hers as he dropped his briefcase and bent down, placing a hand upon her small shoulder. "I can finally say it at last... I love you!"

The female's heart was still pounding in her chest, her mind beginning to process the information. She was about to question if she was dreaming or not when she felt herself be pulled into warm arms and her petite figure being embraced by the other's adult arms. "Kobato!"

He remembered... he remembered... he remembered!? Every through that had floated and spun around her young mind for the last sixteen years began to speed through her heart again as tears began to flow, her cheeks redder than a rose as she realized just what had been said and just what Ushagi-san had actually done for her. Soon, it was too late for her to hide her tears and she buried her face into the arms of the one she'd missed for all those years and had been so desperate to see.

Her wish, it had been granted. Her new wish had come true.

Crying still out of pure relief and happiness, she threw her own arms around the taller male, her own schoolbag dropping as she clung onto the the stiff fabric of his suit. "... And I can also say it at long last! I love you too, Fujimoto-san! I truly do!" She gasped out, a smile, brighter than any she had ever worn before as she held onto her most dear person. She'd lucked out, her patience, her wishes, her determination, everything had finally spun to her behalf.

And she'd never been happier in her life, as she held onto the other male and continued to hold on. "I love you too...and thank you for being my wish...come true." She whispered, her heart taking flight for the first time in either of her lives she'd lived, a true sense of joy spreading from her very heart and into the rest of her petite figure.

She was finally home.


End file.
